O Som do Riso
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: O Som do Riso dela preenchia qualquer sala e o coração dele também se enchia de amor quando o ouvia


**Harry Potter Fanfiction**  
><strong>"Stand" by RASCAL FLATTS<strong>

**O som do riso**

**Severus Snape**

**Resumo: Aqui está, sobre um desafio escrevo mais um fic sobre o Snape, espero que gostem em especial tu bebé, a quem a fic é inteiramente dedicada.**

**Para além disso, queria agradecer à Sol, quem me mostrou esta maravilhosa música. Obrigada.**

**You feel like a candle in a hurricane**

(Sentes-te como uma vela num furacão)  
><strong>Just like a picture with a broken frame<strong>

(Tal como uma fotografia com um moldura partida)  
><strong>Alone and helpless<strong>

(Sozinho e sem ajuda)  
><strong>Like you've lost your fight<strong>

(Como se tivessem perdido a tua batalha)  
><strong>But you'll be alright, you'll be alright<strong>

(Mas ficarás bem, ficarás bem) 

Snape ouvia o mesmo som a tanto anos, primeiro com Lily, aquele riso lindo e único, aquele riso que preenchia por completo qualquer lugar, qualquer momento. Aquele sorriso puro que iluminava a sala, que fazia qualquer pessoa, de qualquer que fosse a idade, olhar para ela e pensar na sua própria felicidade, ela fazia qualquer um levantar-se e continuar a lutar para ter o mesmo sorriso que ela. E ele apreciava todos os dias o sorriso dele, o sorriso cheio de alegria dela. Mas depois o sorriso dela desapareceu porque ele fez a escolhas erradas, e infelizmente deixou que ela deixasse de sorrir para ele, deixou de existir aquele som de gargalhadas que lhe preenchia a alma e o fazia sonhar ir mais além do que alguma vez pensou. Deixou que a vida o puxa-se para aquele buraco negro e sem luz e sem aquele som, aquele som das gargalhadas dela. 

**Cause when push comes to shove**

(Quando te vês em problemas)  
><strong>You taste what you're made of<strong>

(É que te provas do que és feito)  
><strong>You might bend, till you break<strong>

(Podes curvar, até partir)  
><strong>Cause its all you can take<strong>

(Porque é tudo o que consegues aguentar)  
><strong>On your knees you look up<strong>

(Sobre os teus joelhos tu olhas para cima)  
><strong>Decide you've had enough<strong>

(E decides que tiveste que chegue)  
><strong>You get mad you get strong<strong>

(Ficar furioso torna-te mais forte)  
><strong>Wipe your hands shake it off<strong>

(Com as mãos sacodes tudo de ti)  
><strong>Then you Stand, Then you stand<strong>

(E depois ficas de pé, ficas de pé)  
><strong>Life's like a novel<strong>

(A vida é como uma romance)  
><strong>With the end ripped out<strong>

(Com o fim inesperado)  
><strong>The edge of a canyon<strong>

(No cimo do abismo)  
><strong>With only one way down<strong>

(Com um só caminho para baixo)  
><strong>Take what you're given before its gone<strong>

(Aproveita tudo o que te oferecem antes que seja tarde de mais)  
><strong>Start holding on, keep holding on<strong>

(Começa a segurar, continua a segurar) 

Depois, durante tantos anos, ele viveu em total escuridão e quando parecia que ia ficar ainda mais enterrado nela, uma luz voltou a brilhar, quando tudo parecia perdido. O som do riso dela havia morrido com ela, nunca mais o ouviria, mas foram as palavras de um sábio homem que o fizeram levantar-se, foram palavras duras mas reais, foram o "chamamento" da realidade, um pedido que a vida lhe fazia para que lutasse, e ele lutou, voltou a luz, não com a intensidade de antes, mas brilhou novamente, ténue e fraca, apenas dava força para sobreviver e corrigir os erros de um passado demasiado negro para ser verdadeiro.

Foi sob a luz da lua, que as lágrimas se juntaram aquele túmulo imaculadamente branco, jurando que fazia por ela o que ela mais queria na vida, que protegesse o filho dela com o Potter. E ele ia faze-lo, nem que desse a sua vida para isso. Era como uma promessa inquebrável sem palavras, mas jurou sob a morte, sob a dor e sobretudo sob as lágrimas que insistiam em juntar ao corpo dela, enquanto este descia para a vala sob cordas douradas e aplausos sentidos.

**Cause when push comes to shove**

(Quando te vês em problemas)  
><strong>You taste what you're made of<strong>

(É que te provas do que és feito)  
><strong>You might bend, till you break<strong>

(Podes curvar, até partir)  
><strong>Cause its all you can take<strong>

(Porque é tudo o que consegues aguentar)  
><strong>On your knees you look up<strong>

(Sobre os teus joelhos tu olhas para cima)  
><strong>Decide you've had enough<strong>

(E decides que tiveste que chegue)  
><strong>You get mad you get strong<strong>

(Ficar furioso torna-te mais forte)  
><strong>Wipe your hands shake it off<strong>

(Com as mãos sacodes tudo de ti)  
><strong>Then you Stand, Then you stand<strong>

(E depois ficas de pé, ficas de pé)  
><strong>Life's like a novel<strong>

(A vida é como uma romance)  
><strong>With the end ripped out<strong>

(Com o fim inesperado)  
><strong>The edge of a canyon<strong>

(No cimo do abismo)  
><strong>With only one way down<strong>

(Com um só caminho para baixo)  
><strong>Take what you're given before its gone<strong>

(Aproveita tudo o que te oferecem antes que seja tarde de mais)  
><strong>Start holding on, keep holding on<strong>

(Começa a segurar, continua a segurar) 

Talvez Severus Snape nunca mais contasse cair ou levantar-se mais do que estava, ele cumpriu a sua promessa, ao fim de dezassete anos, ele cumpriu. Ajudará a manter vivo Harry Potter, manteve viva a promessa que havia feito a Lily, mas o que ele não contava era que o destino lhe trocasse as voltas, e que ela aparecesse na sua vida. Ela apareceu e de repente aquele som nasceu novamente para ele, voltou a ganhar vida, a ganhar sentido e aquela batalha que parecia perdida voltou em força, e desta vez para prevalecer, mas ele resistiu, por muito tempo resistiu como se de nada se tratasse, mas de cada vez que ninguém o observava um sorriso bonito e sincero nascia-lhe no rosto.

**Everytime you get up**

(De todas as vezes que ergues)  
><strong>And get back in the race<strong>

(E voltas á corrida)  
><strong>One more small piece of you<strong>

(Mais uma pequena peça de ti)  
><strong>Starts to fall into place<strong>

(Começa a voltar ao sítio)  
><strong>Oh<strong>

(Oh)

Ela tinha aparecido como um furação na sua vida, arrasou contudo e mudou todo o rumo, semeou a confusão sem saber, e mesmo assim fez da sua vida a melhor coisa possível. Os cabelos castanhos com caracóis mexiam-se conforme ela sorria, o riso dela em nada era como o de Lily, mas mantinham uma sala cheia. E Snape apreciava isso num sorriso, principalmente quando ele preenchia também o seu coração, a sua alma e a sua mente.

Ela estava lá, e ele deixou-se ir, deixou-se ser feliz e desistiu de resistir. E foi feliz, mesmo continuando a lutar contra tudo e contra aquela escuridão que insiste em traze-lo de volta aquele poço sem luz, ao lado dela tudo é fácil. Porque o amor é mesmo assim, é uma luta constante, um desafio da vida, é cair e erguesse pronto para cometer o mesmo erro, porque vale a pena sentir tudo outra vez. E quando Snape olha para a pequena Laidinha, ele sabe que a vitória sobre a vida é uma constante, porque não podia desejar mais nada que a felicidade ao lado de alguém que de cada vez que sorria enche a sua alma com o som mais lindo do mundo.

**Cause when push comes to shove**

(Quando te vês em problemas)  
><strong>You taste what you're made of<strong>

(É que te provas do que és feito)  
><strong>You might bend, till you break<strong>

(Podes curvar, até partir)  
><strong>Cause its all you can take<strong>

(Porque é tudo o que consegues aguentar)  
><strong>On your knees you look up<strong>

(Sobre os teus joelhos tu olhas para cima)  
><strong>Decide you've had enough<strong>

(E decides que tiveste que chegue)  
><strong>You get mad you get strong<strong>

(Ficar furioso torna-te mais forte)  
><strong>Wipe your hands shake it off<strong>

(Com as mãos sacodes tudo de ti)  
><strong>Then you Stand, Then you stand<strong>

(E depois ficas de pé, ficas de pé)  
><strong>Life's like a novel<strong>

(A vida é como uma romance)  
><strong>With the end ripped out<strong>

(Com o fim inesperado)  
><strong>The edge of a canyon<strong>

(No cimo do abismo)  
><strong>With only one way down<strong>

(Com um só caminho para baixo)  
><strong>Take what you're given before its gone<strong>

(Aproveita tudo o que te oferecem antes que seja tarde de mais)  
><strong>Start holding on, keep holding on<strong>

(Começa a segurar, continua a segurar)

**FIM**


End file.
